


cost

by Randi_Letripe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randi_Letripe/pseuds/Randi_Letripe
Summary: There wouldn’t be a king in her homeland
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	cost

“I’ve already plenty of sons….”

_Squelch Squelch_

“…..so, I command you to produce me daughters. Many of them. Beauty as you are….”

_Hnggh_

“….wedded to allies….even foes.”

_Squelch Squelch_

He touch her flushed face. Coaxed her to open her blue eyes. It fluttered half- open, defeated finally.

“Can you do that? produce daughters for me?”

There was no respond. He roughly plunged him to her, brought her whimpered.

“Answer me!”

“Aah..yes! Everything for you” a weak whisper later ”…your majesty...”

“Good girl.”

He closed his eyes and kept his pounding pace into her deflowered body.

“I’ll kept you full. I’ll made you bear my children every year….. every time you can…..”

_Squelch Squelch_

“…may your son become the king in your homeland.”

_Aangh_

He could feel it. She almost on edge. He fastened her pace, didn’t want to miss the door. He heard her scream when her channel was squashing his member. Milking seeds he released into her young fertile womb, hope it would take a root there. He gazed her, her swollen lips panted.

Her body was not as aggressive as hour before.

When she hadn’t been defiled.

No. not defiled

_Claimed._

The young princess had been claimed

His seeds had been planted

Heaven.

He didn’t want to pull out. He felt his hardened member inside her body. He rub her bulging stomach, outlined his member inside. 

She squirmed, sensed the aching sore she would get.

“No…please no!”

He didn’t care. He started his pace again.

And again.

Even after she couldn’t bear it and felt unconscious.

He took her again until his revenge lust was sated.

He came into her quarter next day. The princess was quiet and pliant now, embraced her fate as defeated enemy. The exhaustion from yesterday were still lingering in her eyes, but he didn’t care.

He claimed her again.

Giving the red mark in her pale skin.

Renewing his seed into her womb for new kin

The princess missed her period at the middle spring

The princess missed her slender frame at the beginning of summer

The princess missed her birthday at the end of winter.

She did what she was commanded

Unfortunately, there wouldn’t be a king in her homeland.

Two little princesses had been delivered at the end of fall.

It cost the life of their young mother.

**Author's Note:**

> The End?


End file.
